counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
XM1014
The XM1014, or Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, as it was previously known, is one of the shotguns featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The M4 is a very powerful semi-automatic shotgun available to both teams. The M4 is very effective in close quarters combat and is commonly seen on Office and Nuke. In Global Offensive, since there are only four shotguns in the multiplayer Counter-Strike games, it is compared to the M3. They both have advantages and disadantages, such as the fast rate of fire of the M4 versus the power of the M3. Regardless, the M4 is a popular weapon, although it is not comparable to the AWSM, M4A1, AK-47, or Desert Eagle. As the M4 is semi-automatic, it is capable to fire a shot after every trigger squeeze. In Counter-Strike, this translates into firing continuously if the trigger is held down. Because of this, the M1014 is sometimes considered an overpowered weapon, but because of its short range it is not on the same level as other guns. Due to its fairly high fire rate, it is much more popular than its pump-action counterpart, the M3. However, this speed comes with lower reliability and power. Still, it can be used to get massive amounts of damage on enemies in close quarters, particularly if the shots hit their heads. However, this weapon cannot be used to fire underwater. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive the M1014 costs $2500 instead of $3000 Properties The M4 is a moderate-weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer slight speed reduction. The M4 is one of the few guns unable to shoot underwater. Advantages: *High damage *Excellent rate of fire *Perfect for ambushing purposes *Great to use in small to medium sized maps Disadvantages: *Inflicts less damage than the M3 *High recoil *Low magazine and ammo capacity *Not reliable at medium and longer ranges *Cannot fire underwater *When the user is firing this shotgun while running, that player will be disorientated by the recoil. Gameplay Tactics *As for the M3, aiming for the head is the best tactic. *If at close or medium quarters, empty your entire magazine on the enemy. *If a long range, pull out any other weapon besides the M4. However, remember that shotgun pellets in Valve games have longer ranges than would be expected in other FPS games, so this weapon's range is much higher than would be expected. *Always reload after the fight, because this weapon can empty its magazine in seconds. *Be careful of how you aim this weapon. Due to the high recoil, you may miss your target and thus leaving you vulnerable to counter-attack. To be sure, aim low (perfectably at the chest) and you may score a headshot. *If you sneak behind someone and they don't see, it takes one blast in the head to down them. Countertactics *Flash its users so they blindly spray and empty their ammunition. If you are lucky, it could cause the player to friendly fire or empty the magazine, necessitating reloading or switching weapons. *Use long range weapons against its users. *Avoid all close contacts with its users. *The M3 may be used to out-power its users, but this can be risky. *The Desert Eagle can be a good weapon against M4 users with headshot, this need some skill though. *Automatic Rifles are the best weapon available against its users at close range. *If you can, let them empty their magazine, it makes them easier to kill with a full auto weapon. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The internal name of the M4 is weapon_xm1014. When Counter-Strike was originally in development, the XM1014 was an experimental semi-automatic shotgun being tested by the USMC. It has since been adopted by the USMC as the M1014. *This weapon is originally called Benelli M4 Super 90. *The M1014 is the only shotgun that appeared in all Counter-Strike games, including Deleted Scenes. *In Deleted Scenes, this weapon shares the ammo with M3, so ammo can run out much faster. *The firing and reloading sounds of the XM1014 are much different in Deleted Scenes in comparision to the other games. *In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, players are holding the XM1014 on the hip. However in Counter-Strike: Source, players will aim this shotgun like the other weapons. *In Deleted Scenes, if XM1014 is used by enemies, the firing sound is very similar as M3 in Counter-Strike, however if used by Friendly NPC, it will fire same sound as player's XM1014 in Deleted Scenes. *This shotgun is not available for Terrorists in Assassination maps. Gallery :Main article: Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun/Gallery External links *M1014 at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons